mr_yokais_fantastic_slimesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:UnluckyGuy114/Elements I made up
The format is like this: Element(TWOWer if any): Explanation The elements Firey(Spicyman33): DO NOT ASK. Splashy: Liquids. Light(Meester Tweester): AGAIN, DO NOT ASK. Bally(Crafty7): Balls. Midnight(Midnight Light): Opposite of Light; Dark. Master(Yessoan): Smart. Leader(TheMightyMidge): DO NOT ASK AGAIN. Magnetic(Joseph Howard): DO NOT ASK, LIKE I SAID. Natural(GreenTree): Related to nature. NOT Ground. King(QwerbyKing): Royal. Ground: Dirt, rock, clay or anything like that. Metallic(Riley): DO NOT ASK LIKE... you know. Overdue(alexlion0511): Books and discs. Paper(fryUaj): Anything made of paper, excluding books. Ajnin(Tak Ajnin): They use stealth. Motor(Mike Ramsay): DO NOT ASK. ASKING MAKES ME SO MAD I WANT TO... nevermind. Boost(Ping Pong Cup Shots): Basically, attack is boosted. Toxic: Poison or zombie-related. Electric: do not ask. Poke: Basically, video game related. (Got this idea from Pokemon, but yeah.) Strike: Explosive objects. Mechanical: Robotic. Freeze: Ice-related. Effect on enemies Firey > Natural (Fire burns plants, duh) Firey > Freeze (Fire can melt ice.) Firey X Firey (It does nothing to fight fire with fire.) Firey > Leader (“Firey Firey Firey Firey Firey Firey Firey Firey Firey Firey” is not a good response, so TheMightyMidge is eliminated in the animation.) Firey < Splashy (do not ask.) Firey X Strike (Explosions can cause fire, but fire cannot destroy explosions.) Splashy > Firey (do not ask.) Splashy < Natural (do not ask.) Bally > Midnight (Some balls glow in the dark.) Midnight > Magnetic (the green zombie response. Mignight Night “killed” Joseph Howard.) Midnight < Ajnin (You can’t see ninjas in the dark when they attack.) Leader > Firey (In the animation, TheMightyMidge sprayed Spicyman33 with some sprayer and Spicyman33 was eliminated.) Magnetic < Midnight (Refer to Midnight > Magnetic.) Magnetic > Bally (When Cary used a magnet to prevent Crafty7 from bouncing, it worked!) Natural > Splashy (do not ask.) Natural > King (GreenTree kicked QwerbyKing off.) Natural < Firey (do not ask.) Ground > Natural (GreenTree keeps slipping and falling, eventually causing his elimination.) Ground > Paper (fryUaj fell off when the ground broke, causing him to be eliminated.) Ground > Metallic (Riley fell off when the ground broke, causing her to be eliminated.) Ground > Overdue (alexlion0511 fell off when the ground broke, causing him to be eliminated.) Ground < Bally (Crafty7’s ball caused him to bounce from the ground.) Ground < Firey (When Spicyman33 fell to the ground in the animation, he didn’t fall into a hole.) Ground < Ajnin (Tak Ajnin lost only 1 out of 9 lives whenever he hits the ground.) Metallic > Paper (Scissors beats paper.) Overdue > Ground (When too many TWOW contestants are on the ground, the ground breaks) Ajnin < Midnight (Tak Ajnin failed to stay in the game for the response on dark.) Motor > King (Mike Ramsay’s motorcycle runs on QwerbyKing.) Boost > Boost (OH SHOOT, DID PPCS JUMP DOWN TO GET HIS BOOST BACK?) Boost > Ground (something to do with super mario.) Boost > Paper (FryUaj got eliminated at 35th due to PPCS’ 5% boost, before Cary realised that was a mistake.) Toxic > Overdue (Alexlion0511 was labelled “One-time Zombie”.) Toxic > Light (Meester Tweester was called “Two-time Zombie” before he changed it to “The Sun Kid”.) Electric > Splashy (Duh, electricity passes through water) Freeze > Firey (Ice can put out fire, as ice is the solid state of water) Freeze > Master (BRAIN FREEZE!!!) Category:Blog posts